Multiply. $\dfrac{3}{8} \times \dfrac{8}{9}=?$ Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $\dfrac13$ (Choice B) B $\dfrac{12}{17}$ (Choice C) C $\dfrac{11}{17}$ (Choice D) D $\dfrac{21}{72}$
Answer: $= \dfrac{3 \times 8}{8 \times 9}$ $= \dfrac{24}{72}$ $= \dfrac{24\div24}{72\div24}$ $= \dfrac{1}{3}$